listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of video games: P-S
This is an alphabetical list of video games. *Video games starting with A-C *Video games starting with D-H *Video games starting with I-O *'Video games starting with P-S' *Video games starting with T-Z P *''Pac & Pal'' *''Pac 'n Roll'' *''Pac-Attack'' *''Pac-In-Time'' *''Pac-Land'' *''Pac-Man'' *''Pac-Man: Adventures in Time'' *''Pac-Man 2: The New Adventures'' *''Pac-Man All Stars'' *''Pac-Man Arrangement'' *''Pac-Man & Chomp-Chomp'' *''Pac-Man Bowling'' *''Pac-Man Carnival'' *''Pac-Man Casino Card Games Pack'' *''Pac-Man Casino Slots Pack'' *''Pac-Man Championship Edition'' *''Pac-Man Collection'' *''Pac-Man Fever'' *''Pac-Man Pinball'' *''Pac-Man Pinball Advance'' *''Pac-Man Plus'' *''Pac-Man Puzzle'' *''Pac-Man Vs.'' *''Pac-Man VR'' *''Pac-Man World'' *''Pac-Man World 2'' *''Pac-Man World 3'' *''Pac-Man World Rally'' *''Pac-Man's Arcade Corner'' *''Pac-Mania'' *''Pac-Match!'' *''Pac-Pix'' *''Pain'' (2007) *''Painkiller'' *''Palace of Magic'' (1987) *''Panzer Dragoon Orta'' (Xbox, 2003) *''Panzer General'' *''Panzer Strike'' *''Paperboy'' (1984 *''Paper Mario'' *''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' *''PaRappa the Rapper'' *''PaRappa the Rapper 2'' *''Paradroid'' *''Paranoia'' *''Parasite Eve'' *''Parasite Eve II *''Parasol Stars'' *''PARSEC47'' *''Patton Strikes Back'' (Brøderbund, 1991) *''Pawly Pets: My Animal Centre in Africa *''Pawly Pets: My Animal Hospital'' *''Pentagram'' *''Perception'' *''Perfect Dark'' *''The Perfect General'' *''Persona'' *''Revelations: Persona'' *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' *''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4'' *''Pet Soccer'' *''Phantasie'' *''Phantasy Star'' *''Phantasy Star II'' *''Phantasy Star III: Generations of Doom'' *''Phantasy Star IV: The End of the Millennium'' *''Phantasy Star Online'' *''Phantasy Star Universe'' *''Pharaoh'' *''Philosopher's Quest'' (Topologika, 1982) *''Photopia'' (Adam Cadre, 1998) *''Pick Up the Phone Booth and Die'' (Rob Noyes, 1996) *''Pigskin 621 A.D.'' *''Pikmin series'' **''Pikmin'' **''Pikmin 2'' **Hey! Pikmin *''Pilotwings'' *''Pilotwings 64'' (1996) *''Pinball'' *''Pinball-e'' *''Pinball Construction Set'' *''Pingus'' *''Pirates'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (2007) *''Pitfall!'' *''Pitfall II: Lost Caverns'' *''Pitfall: The Mayan Adventure'' *''Pitfall 3D: Beyond the Jungle'' *''Pitfall: The Lost Expedition'' *''Pit-Fighter'' *''PixelJunk Eden'' (2008) *''PixelJunk Racers'' (2007) *''PixelJunk Monsters'' (2008) *''Piyotama'' (2007) **''Planescape: Torment (Black Isle Studios, 1999) *''Planeshift'' *''Planet of the Apes'' *''Planet's Edge'' *''Planetfall'' *''Player Manager'' *''Plotting'' *''Pocket Tanks'' *''Pocky & Rocky'' *''Pogo Joe'' *''Poing'' *''Point Blank'' *''Point Blank 2'' *''Poizone'' *''Pokémon Red Version'' *''Pokémon Blue Version'' *''Pokémon Pikachu'' *''Pokémon Pinball'' *''Pokémon Snap'' *''Pokémon Yellow Version: Special Pikachu Edition'' *''Pokémon Stadium'' *''Pokémon Trading Card Game'' *''Pokémon Puzzle League'' *''Pokémon Gold Version'' *''Pokémon Silver Version'' *''Hey You, Pikachu!'' *''Pokémon Puzzle Challenge'' *''Pokémon Stadium 2'' *''Pokémon Crystal Version'' *''Pokémon mini'' *''Pokémon Pikachu 2 GS'' *''Pokémon Ruby Version'' *''Pokémon Sapphire Version'' *''Pokémon Pinball: Ruby & Sapphire'' *''Pokémon Channel'' *''Pokémon Colosseum'' *''Pokémon Box: Ruby & Sapphire'' *''Pokémon FireRed Version'' *''Pokémon LeafGreen Version'' *''Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness'' *''Pokémon Dash'' *''Pokémon Emerald Version'' *''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team'' *''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blue Rescue Team'' *''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time'' *''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Darkness'' *''Pokémon Diamond and Pearl'' *''Pokémon Platinum'' *''Polarium'' *''Pole Position'' series *''Police 911'' *''Police Quest'' *''Police Quest: In Pursuit of the Death Angel'' *''Police Quest II: The Vengeance'' *''Police Quest III: The Kindred'' *''Police Quest IV: Open Season'' *''Pong'' *''Pool of Radiance'' *''Pool Shark 2'' *''Pools of Darkness'' *''Populous'' *''Portal'' *''Portal Runner'' *''Portopia Renzoku Satsujin Jiken'' *''Possession (2010) *''Postal (1997) *''Postal 2'' (2003) *''Postal III'' *''Power Drift'' *''Power Rangers: Time Force'' *''Power Stone'' *''Powermonger'' *''The Powerpuff Girls: Bad Mojo Jojo'' *''Powerpuff Girls: Battle Him'' *''Powerpuff Girls: Paint the Townsville Green'' *''P. P. Hammer and his Pneumatic Weapon'' *''Premier Manager'' *''Premier Manager 2'' *''Premier Manager 3'' *''Premier Manager 64'' *''Premier Manager 2005/2006'' *''Premier Manager 2006-2007'' *''Prince of Persia'' *''Prince of Persia 2: The Shadow and the Flame'' *''Prince of Persia 3D'' *''Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time'' *''Prince of Persia: Warrior Within (Prince of Persia: Revelations)'' *''Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones (Prince of Persia: Rival Swords)'' *''The Prisoner'' *''Prisoner 2'' *''Pro Evolution Soccer'' *''Project Eden'' *''Project Entropia'' *''Project Gotham Racing'' *''Project Gotham Racing 2'' *''Project Gotham Racing 3'' *''Project Sylpheed'' *''Project-X'' *''Protostar: War on the Frontier'' *''Prototype'' (2009) *''Pssst'' *''Puggsy'' *''Pure'' (2008) *''Putty'' *''Puyo Pop Fever'' *''Puzzle Challenge: Crosswords and More'' *''Puzznic'' *''Pyjamarama'' *''PySol'' Q *''Q*bert'' *''Qix'' *''Quackshot'' *''Quake'' *''Quake II'' *''Quake III Arena'' *''Quake 4'' *''Enemy Territory: Quake Wars'' *''Quantum'' *''Quantum of Solace'' (2008) *''Quantum Theory'' (2009) *''Quantum Legacy'' *''Quest 64'' *''Quest for Glory'' series *''The Quest for the Rings'' (1981) *''Quirk'' *''Quiz & Dragons: Capcom Quiz Game'' R *''R·Type'' series *''Race Driver: Grid'' (2008) *''Race War Kingdoms'' *''Racing Destruction Set'' *''Racing Gears Advance'' *''Radar Rat Race'' *''Radiant Silvergun'' *''Radical Dreamers: Nusumenai Hōseki'' *''Rag Doll Kung Fu'' (2005) *''Ragnarok Online'' *''Raiden'' series **''Raiden'' *''Railfan: Chicago Transit Authority Brown Line'' *''Railfan: Taiwan High Speed Rail'' *''Railroad Tycoon'' series **''Railroad Tycoon'' (1990) **''Railroad Tycoon II'' (1998) **''Railroad Tycoon 3'' (2003) along with "Coast to Coast" expansion pack released in 2004 **''Sid Meier's Railroads!'' (2006) *''Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six'' series *''Rainbow Islands: The Story of Bubble Bobble 2'' *''Rainy Woods'' *''Rambo'' series **''Rambo: First Blood Part II'' *''Rampage'' series **''Rampage'' **''Rampage Puzzle Attack'' *''Rampart'' *''Ratatouille'' (2007) *''Ratchet & Clank'' series **''Ratchet & Clank'' (2002) **''Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando'' (Sony, 2003) **''Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal'' (Sony, 2004) **''Ratchet: Deadlocked'' (Sony, 2005) **''Ratchet & Clank: Size Matters'' (Sony) **''Secret Agent Clank'' (Sony, 2008) **''Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time'' (2009) **''Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction'' (Sony, 2007) **''Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty'' (Sony, 2008) *''Rave Master'' *''Rayman'' series **''Rayman'' (1996) **''Rayman 2: The Great Escape'' (1999) **''Rayman 2: Revolution'' **''Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc'' (2003) **''Rayman Advance'' (2001) **''Rayman M'' (2002) **''Rayman DS'' (2005) **''Rayman: Hoodlums' Revenge'' (2005) **''Rayman Raving Rabbids'' (2006) *''Reach for the Stars'' *''Ready 2 Rumble Boxing'' (Midway, 1999) *''Ready 2 Rumble Boxing: Round 2'' (Midway) *''Ready, Aim, Fire'' *''Rebelstar'' *''Rebelstar: Tactical Command (2005) *''Rebelstar Raiders'' *''Command & Conquer: Red Alert'' series (Subseries in the Command & Conquer series) **''Command & Conquer: Red Alert'' and expansion packs Counterstrike and The Aftermath **''Command & Conquer: Red Alert 2'' and expansion pack Yuri's Revenge **''Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3'' *''Red Baron'' (1990) *''Red Baron 3D'' (1998) *''Red Dead Redemption'' (2009) *''Red Dead Revolver 2'' *''Red Faction'' series **''Red Faction'' **''Red Faction II'' **''Red Faction: Guerrilla'' (2009) *''Red Storm Rising'' *''Reign of Fire'' *''Relentless'' *''Renegade'' *''The Repton series *''Rescue at Rigel'' (Epyx, 1980) *''Resident Evil'' series **''Resident Evil Zero'' **''Resident Evil'' **''Resident Evil 2'' **''Resident Evil 3: Nemesis'' **''Resident Evil Code: Veronica'' **''Resident Evil 4'' **''Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles'' **''Resident Evil 5'' *''Resistance 2'' (2008) *''Resistance: Fall of Man'' (2006) *''Retro Atari Classics'' *''Return to Castle Wolfenstein'' *''Return Fire'' *''Revenge of the Mutant Camels'' *''Reversi'' *''Rez'' *''Ride to Hell'' (2009) *''Ridge Racer'' *''Ridge Racer 6'' *''Ridge Racer 7'' *''Rings of Zilfin'' *''Rise of Nations'' *''Rise of the Argonauts'' (2008) *''Rise of the Robots'' *''Rise of the Triad'' *''Riven, The Sequel to Myst'' *''Road Champs BXS Stunt Biking'' *''Road Rash'' *''Robo Rumble'' *''Robocode'' *''RoboSport'' *''Robotfindskitten'' *''Robotrek'' *''Robotron'' *''Robots'' *''Robots'' (2005) *''RobotWar'' (MUSE, 1981) *''Robot Odyssey'' *''Rock Band'' (2007) *''Rock Band 2'' (2008) *''Rock Revolution'' (2008) *''Rocket Power: Dream Scheme'' *''Rocket Power: Gettin' Air'' *''Rocket Ranger'' *''Rockman & Forte Mirai kara no Chōsensha'' *''Rockman Battle & Fighters'' *''Rockman Complete Works'' *''Rockman EXE The Medal Operation'' *''Rockman EXE 4.5 Real Operation'' *''Rockman EXE WS'' *''Rockman Power Battle Fighters'' *''Rockman Strategy *''Rock 'n' Roll'' *''Rock N' Roll Racing'' *''Rocks 'n' Diamonds'' *''Rockstar'' (Wizard, 1989) *''Rock Star Ate My Hamster, a (Codemasters, 1988) *Rogue'' *''Rogue Warrior: Black Razor'' (2009) *''Roller Coaster'' (1985 ZX Spectrum platformer) *''RollerCoaster Tycoon'' series **''RollerCoaster Tycoon'' (1999) **''RollerCoaster Tycoon 2'' (2002) **''RollerCoaster Tycoon 3'' (2004) *''RollerCoaster World'' *''Rolling battlefield'' *''Romance of the Three Kingdoms'' *''Rome: Total War'' *''ROSE Online'' *''The Rub Rabbits!'' *''Rudora no Hihou'' (a.k.a. Treasure of the Rudras) *''Rugby Challenge 2006'' *''Rugby 2005'' *''Rugby 06'' *''Rugby League 2 *''Rugrats: Castle Capers'' *''Rugrats: Search for Reptar'' *''Rugrats in Paris: The Movie'' *''Rumble in the Rink'' *''RuneScape'' *''Ryū ga Gotoku 3'' (2009) *''Ryū ga Gotoku Kenzan!'' S Sa-Se *''Sabre Wulf'' *''Sabrina the Animated Series: Zapped!'' *''Sacrifice'' *''SaGa'' *''Romancing SaGa'' *''Romancing SaGa: Minstrel Song'' *''Romancing SaGa 2'' *''Romancing SaGa 3'' *''SaGa Frontier'' *''SaGa Frontier 2'' *''Unlimited Saga'' *''Sakura Wars'' *''Salmon Run'' *''Sam & Max Hit the Road'' *''Samba de Amigo'' *''Sanxion'' *''Sargon'' *''Saucer Attack'' *''Savage: The Battle for Newerth'' *''Save New York'' *''Schizm: Mysterious Journey'' *''Scooby-Doo! Classic Creep Capers'' *''Scooby Doo: Mystery of the Fun Park Phantom'' *''Scorched Tanks'' *''Scram'' *Scribblenauts series **Scribblenauts (DS) **Super Scribblenauts (DS) *''Second Front'' *''Second Sight'' *''Secret of Mana'' (Seiken Densetsu 2) *''Secret Service'' *''Secret Weapons of the Luftwaffe'' *''Sega Rally'' series **''Sega Rally Revo'' (2007) *''Sega Superstars Tennis'' (2008) *''Section 8'' (2009) *''Severity'' *''Seiken Densetsu'' series (Mana series) **''Final Fantasy Adventure'' (Seiken Densetsu: Final Fantasy Gaiden) ***''Sword of Mana'' (Shinyaku Seiken Densetsu) **''Secret of Mana'' (Seiken Densetsu 2) **''Seiken Densetsu 3'' **''Dawn of Mana'' (Seiken Densetsu 4) **''Legend of Mana'' (Seiken Densetsu: Legend of Mana) **''Children of Mana'' (Seiken Densetsu DS: Children of Mana) **''Heroes of Mana'' *''Sensible Golf'' *''Sensible Soccer'' *''Sensible Train Spotting'' *''Sentimental Graffiti'' *''Serious Sam'' series *''Serpent Isle'' *''Settlers, the'' series (All developed by Blue Byte Software) **''The Settlers'' (1993) **''The Settlers II'' (1996) **''The Settlers III'' (1998) **''The Settlers IV'' (2001) **''The Settlers: Heritage of Kings'' (2005) *''Seven Cities of Gold'' *''Seventh Guest'' Sh *''Shadow Dancer'' *''Shadow Fighter'' *''Shadow Hearts'' *''Shadow Hearts: Covenant'' (Shadow Hearts 2) *''Shadow Hearts: From The New World'' (Shadow Hearts 3) *''Shadow of the Beast'' series *''Shadow of the Colossus *''Shadow of Memories'' (Shadow of Destiny) *''Shadow the Hedgehog'' *''Shadowgate'' *''Shadowman'' *''Shadowman: 2nd Coming'' *''Shadowrun'' *''Shadowrun MUSH'' *''Shaiya'' *''Shamus'' *''Shanghai Solitaire'' ("Mahjong") *''Shaq Fu'' *''Shattered Galaxy'' *''Shaun Palmer's Pro Snowboarder'' *''Shaun White Snowboarding'' (2008) *''Shellshock 2: Blood Trails'' (2009) *''Shellshock: Nam '67'' (2004) *''Shenmue'' (2000) *''Shenmue II'' *''Shepherd's Crossing'' *''Shiki-Tei'' (2008) *''Shingen the Ruler'' *''Shining Force series'' *''Shinobi'' *''Shogun: Total War'' *''Shrek: Fairy Tale Freakdown'' *''Ship Simulator'' Si *''Sid Meier's Alpha Centauri'' *''Sid Meier's SimGolf'' *''Sid Meier's Pirates!'' *''Siege of Avalon'' *''Silent Bomber'' *''Silent Hill'' series *''Silent Hunter'' *''Silent Service'' *''Silent Storm'' *''Silicon Dreams trilogy'' *''Silkworm'' *''Silpheed'' *''SimTheme Park'' *''SimAnt'' *''Sim Brick'' *''SimCity Series'' **''SimCity (1989) **''SimCity 2000'' **''SimCity 3000'' **''SimCity 4'' *''SimCopter'' *''SimEarth: The Living Planet'' (Maxis, 1990) *''SimFarm'' *''SimGolf'' *''SimHealth'' *''SimIsle'' *''SimLife'' *''SimPark'' *''The Simpsons Game'' (2007) *''SimSafari'' *''Simon the Sorcerer series'' *''SimTower'' (Maxis, 1995) *''SimTown'' *''The Sims'' series **''The Sims'' **''The Sims: Makin' Magic'' **''The Sims 2'' **''The Sims 2: University'' **''The Sims Bustin' Out'' **''The Sims: Hot Date'' **''The Sims: House Party'' **''The Sims: Livin' Large'' **''The Sims Online'' **''The Sims: Superstar'' **''The Sims: Unleashed'' **''The Sims: Vacation'' *''The Simpsons Road Rage'' *''The Simpsons Hit & Run'' *''The Simpsons Game'' *''Simutrans Transport Simulator'' *''Sin'' *"Sin and Punishment" *''Sinistar'' *''Sins of a Solar Empire'' *''Siren'' series **''Siren'' **''Siren 2'' **''Siren: Blood Curse'' (2008) Sk-So *''Skate'' (2007) *''Skate 2'' (2009) *''Skateboard Park Tycoon *''Skies of Arcadia'' series *''SkiFree'' (Microsoft, 1991) *''Skool Daze'' *''Skyborg: Into the Vortex'' *''Smash TV'' *''Sleepwalker'' (1993) *''Snakes'' *''Snood'' *''Snoopy'' *''Snoopy Tennis'' (GBC, G&W) *''Softporn Adventure'' (1981) *''Sokoban'' *''Solar Jetman: Hunt for the Golden Warpship'' *''Solar Striker'' *''Solar Winds'' (1993) *''Soldat'' *''Soldier of Fortune'' *''Solitaire's Journey'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series **''Sonic the Hedgehog'' **''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' **''Sonic the Hedgehog 3'' **''Sonic & Knuckles'' **''Sonic the Hedgehog'' **''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' **''Sonic the Hedgehog 2006'' **''Sonic 3D'' **''Sonic Advance'' **''Sonic Advance 2'' **''Sonic Advance 3'' **''Sonic Adventure'' **''Sonic Adventure 2'' **''Sonic Adventure 2: Battle'' **''Sonic Adventure DX'' **''Sonic Battle'' **''Sonic the Hedgehog CD'' **''Sonic Chaos'' **''Sonic Drift'' **''Sonic Drift 2'' **''Sonic the Hedgehog 3'' **''Sonic Heroes'' **''Sonic Labyrinth'' **''Sonic Pinball Party'' **''Sonic Riders'' **''Sonic Rivals'' **''Sonic Rush'' **''Sonic and the Secret Rings'' **''Sonic the Hedgehog Spinball'' **''Sonic Triple Trouble'' *''Sopwith *''Soulcalibur'' series *''Soul Blazer'' *''Soul Edge'' *''South Park *''South Park: Chef's Love Shack *''South Park Rally Sp *''Space'' *''Space II'' *''Space Ace'' *''Space Bastards'' *''Space Bunnies Must Die!'' *''Space Channel 5'' *''Space Crusade'' *''Space Hulk'' series **''Space Hulk'' **''Space Hulk: Vengeance of the Blood Angels'' *''Space Invaders'' *''Space Pilot'' series *''Space Quest'' series *''SpaceStationSim'' *''Space Rangers'' *''Space Taxi'' *''Spacewar!'' (1962) *''Spaceward Ho!'' *''Spartan: Total Warrior'' *''Spasim'' (PLATO, 1974) *''Speedball'' series *''Spellbreaker'' *''Spelljammer: Pirates of Realmspace'' (Cybertech, 1992) *''Spelunker'' *''Spheres of Chaos'' *''Spice World'' *''Spider and Web'' (Andrew Plotkin, 1998) *''Spider Man: The Movie'' *''Spider Man 2'' *''Spider Man: Mysterio's Menace'' *''Spider Man 2: The Sinister Six'' *''Spider Man 3'' *''Spider Man: Friend or Foe'' *''Spider Man: Web of Shadows'' *''Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell'' *''Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory'' *''Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Double Agent'' *''Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Essentials'' *''Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Conviction'' (Pre Production Release 2008) *''Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Pandora Tomorrow'' *''Spongebob Squarepants: Legend of the Lost Spatula'' *''Spongebob Squarepants: Supersponge'' *''Sports Car GT'' (Electronic Arts - 1999) *''Sprung'' *''Spy Hunter'' series (Midway, 1984) *''Spyro the Dragon'' series **''Spyro the Dragon'' **''Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage!'' **''Spyro: Year of the Dragon'' **''Spyro: Season of Ice'' **''Spyro 2: Season of Flame'' **''Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly'' **''Spyro: Attack of the Rhynocs'' **''Spyro: A Hero's Tail'' *''Spy vs. Spy'' Ss-St *''SSX'' series **''SSX Tricky'' **''SSX 3'' **''SSX on Tour'' **''SSX Blur'' *''Star Chamber: The Harbinger Saga'' *''Star Control'' series (Accolade, 1990, 1992, 1996) *''StarCraft'' series (Blizzard, 1997) **''StarCraft'' **''StarCraft: Brood War'' **''StarCraft: Ghost'' **''StarCraft II'' *''Stardust'' * Starflight series **''Starflight'' (1986) **''Starflight 2: Trade Routes of the Cloud Nebula'' (1989) *''Star Fox'' (Mythicon, 1983) *''Star Fox'' series (Nintendo) **''Star Fox'' (1993) **''Star Fox 64'' (1997) **''Star Fox Adventures'' (2002) **''Star Fox: Assault'' (2005) **''Star Fox Command'' (2006) *''Stargate Worlds'' *''Starglider'' series *''Stargoose'' *''Starhawk'' *''Star Legions'' *''Starquake'' *''Star Raiders'' *''Stars!'' *''Starship Command'' *''Starship Titanic'' *''Starsiege: Tribes'' *''StarTropics'' *''Startropics 2'' *''Startopia'' *''Start-Up'' *''Star Sonata'' *''Star Ocean'' series **''Star Ocean: Fantastic Space Odyssey'' **''Star Ocean: The Second Story'' **''Star Ocean: Blue Sphere'' **''Star Ocean: Till the End of Time'' *''Star Trek'' *''Star Trek: Armada'' *''Star Trek: Armada II'' *''Star Trek: Conquest Online'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Dark Forces'' *''Star Wars: Droid Works'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' (2001) *''Star Wars Galaxies'' (2003) *''Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II(1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast(2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Star Wars Jedi Power Battles'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II The Sith Lords'' *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault'' *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault II: The Hidden Empire'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' series (LucasArts, 1998, 2001, 2003) *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Steel Beasts'' series (eSim Games, 2000, 2004) *''Steel Panthers'' *''Stick Soldiers'' *''Stick Soldier II'' *''Stonkers'' *''Strange Adventures in Infinite Space'' *''Stratagus'' *''Strategic Command'' *''Strategic Command II'' *''Strategic Conquest'' *''Street Fighter'' series *''Street Racer'' (Atari, 1977) *''Street Racing Syndicate'' *''Streets of SimCity'' *''Strike Fleet'' *''Stronghold (2001 video game)'' *''Stronghold 2'' *''S.T.U.N. Runner'' (Atari Games, 1989) *''Stunt Island'' (Disney Interactive Studios, 1992) *''Stuntman'' (Atari, 2002) *''Stunts'' (Brøderbund, 1990) Su-Sy *''Sudeki'' (Climax Group, 2004) *''Suikoden'' series (Konami) **''Suikoden'' (1995) **''Suikoden II'' (1998) **''Suikoden III'' (2002) **''Suikoden IV'' (2004) **''Suikoden Tactics'' (1995) **''Genso Suikoden I&II'' (2005) **''Suikoden V'' (2006) *''SunDog: Frozen Legacy'' (FTL Games, 1984) *''Supaplex'' (1991) *''Super Adventure Rockman'' (Capcom, 1998) *''Super Breakout'' (Atari) *''Super Foul Egg'' *''Superfrog'' (Team17, 1993) *''Super Hang-On'' *''Super Mario Bros.'' series (Nintendo) **''Super Mario Bros.'' (1985) **''Super Mario Bros. 2'' (1988) **''Super Mario Land'' (1989) **''Super Mario Bros. 3'' (1990) **''Super Mario World'' (1991) **''Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins'' (1992) **''Super Mario All-Stars'' (1994) **''Super Mario All-Stars & World'' (1994) **''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island'' (1995) **''Super Mario 64'' (1996) **''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars'' (1996) **''Super Mario Bros. Deluxe'' (1999) **''Super Mario Advance'' (2001) **''Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2'' (2002) **''Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3'' (2002) **''Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros 3'' (2003) **''Super Mario Sunshine'' (2002) **''Super Mario 64 DS'' (2004) **''Yoshi's Island DS'' (2006) **''Super Mario Galaxy'' **''Super Mario Kart'' (1992) *''Super Smash Bros.'' series **''Super Smash Bros.'' (Nintendo, 1999) **''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (Nintendo, 2001) **''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Nintendo, 2007) *''Super Spike V'Ball'' *''Super Star Wars'' *''Super Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Super Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' *''Super Street Fighter 2 Turbo Revival'' *''SuperTux'' *''Super Zaxxon'' *''Supreme Commander'' *''Supreme Ruler 2010'' *''Survival Project'' *''Survivor'' *''Sword of Aragon'' *''Sword of Sodan'' *''S.W.I.N.E.'' *''Syndicate'' series (Bullfrog) **''Syndicate'' (1993/1994) **''Syndicate Wars'' (1996) **''Syndicate: American Revolt'' (1994) *''System Shock'' series **''System Shock'' (1994) **''System Shock 2'' (1999) bg:Списък на видео игрите от: P-S *P-S